Tess Raynoldus (Lucifer's Pride)
Tess Raynoldus is the vice-captain of famous band of pirates, The Sea Wyverns, who are known for their notorious reputation for their chivalrous and daring acts where they attacked the nobilities and high-ranking officials to robbed their wealths and distributing to the poor people in the slums. He is also known as "Iron Fist Tess" and "Tess the Reaper" for his immense fighting skills and strengths. He is a Human Magician/Druid Hybrid who was both famous individuals and inherited their abilities. While he and his crew was in the contract of protecting supplies and cargos for the people in a remote city, governed by a corrupted lord, he met Law and both fought each other in the battle for their own goals. After in a intense battle and talk between the two, Tess took interests in Law, and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the people he have met. Appearance: Tess is recognised as both "Iron Fist" and "Reaper", therefore, he portrayed in dark clothing and facial expression. Tess is a very tall, lean-muscular, handsome young man with piercing, blue-green eyes with bright, blonde short-cut hair. Under his eyes he has black markings around his eye-bags. Tess's facial expression is usually cold, distant, and stoic which caused some misunderstanding from the others. His attires consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and fingerless gloves. He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket. Personality: In the past, Tess was a very kind and noble child. Even though he was considered half-breed and, he still loved his family and the people of the village who were allied with the druids, until the tragic events that lost his family members by the corrupted Underworld and Druids. After he was faced with tragic events, it caused him to become a dark and gloomy individual who would lock away his heart in order to achieve his goals, but somehow didn't lose his noble and kind heart. After meeting with Law, he began to show his noble and kind traits often, showing that he is a very sincere person and as a Druid, he treats other druids like siblings. According to Law, He treats his crew members and orphaned kids like family, due to his parent's sudden and tragic passing, which it makes him a cool, older brother who seems to care his younger siblings and of the same race. History: Plot: Power & Abilities: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In order to compliment his heritage, Tess decided to self-taught himself in the art of pugilism and hand-to-hand combat. After dozen years of experience, he is immensely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced various types of martial arts and pugilistic combats for a long time. Law noted that he would rather shoot someone from the distance rather than fighting against his "kind", in which rather not fight against people who have conviction and will in their fist. Immense/Enhanced Strength: One of Tess's greatest feature are his incredible destructive power. Tess has shown time and time again that he could break even the hardest defence simply using the pure power of his fist. During his fight with Law, Tess used his power of combined Touki and Earth Magic, and increased to the point that he was able to create a massive earthquake that devastated multiple blocks in the city. After reincarnated with Rook piece, his destructive power increased to the point where he was able to destroy a building simply with the aftershock from his punches. Immense Durability: One of Tess's greatest feature are his durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to his inherited abilities as Dryad, Tess has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with great durability that matches his Dyrad heritage. He was able to take on several Law's bullets and demonic-powered attacks and Raven's Berseri & Seraphine head on with minor injuries. After reincarnated into devil, his durability increased to the point where he was able to withstand Law's Voidchrome. Expert Magician: In addition to his physical prowess, Tess also possesses considerable magic affinity due to being half magician from his mother's side and half-druid from his father's side. In the battle, he uses Earth, Plant, and Water Magic for both offensive and defensive spells and techniques to overwhelm his opponents. Enhanced Speed: Due to his extreme training, Tess has attained considerable speed that is equivalent if not faster than that of Reincarnated Mid-Class to High-Class Knight. Touki (闘気): The years of intense training and fighting done by Tess, allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. When Tess uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by Raven's Berseri & Seraphine, and Law's Ryukoku, it remained with minor injuries despite its violent attacks. Flight: Being a Devil, Tess is able to fly using his set of Devil wings. Equipment: Brass Knuckles: Sometime in the fighting, Tess uses a pair of durable silver-brass knuckles to increase the power of his punches if considerable opponents showed up. Each of the brass knuckles take the shape of a smooth, half-oval piece of metal with a short, spiked chain leading off on the sides closest to his fingers. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Tess's appearance and personality are based off of Eizen, one of the playable characters from upcoming video game, Tales of Berseria. * Tess's power and abilities are based off of Eizen from Tales of Berseria and Jura Neekis from Fairy Tail. * Tess's height is 187 cm. (6'1 feet). * Tess's hobbies are nature appreciation & studies, taking a nap, gambling, and drink vintage wines & bourbons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Lucifer's Pride